


One shot collection about the Mandalorian

by Flufy07



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: tags might be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flufy07/pseuds/Flufy07
Summary: In this I post One shots of Din x Reader
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 2





	One shot collection about the Mandalorian

**Author's Note:**

> I can´t say how often I will update but feel free to send me requests here or on tumblr (same username)

When you had joined Din as a mechanic/part time pilot/babysitter for the little foundling that was in his care you had known that things could get dangerous. You had some skill with a blaster and hand to hand combat but all that didn´t help you now as you were running from some sort of beast. Unfortunately its leather like skin was too thick for a simple blaster bolt to penetrate. And of course you had been off the razor crest at the time of the attack. So to protect the little guy you had decided to try and lead the beast away from the ship in hopes that it would eventually lose interest. 

But of course you had no such luck. Your only advantage was that the beast wasn´t very agile and that you were in a forest. You had lost your orientation a while ago when you broke through the tree line. Coming to an abrupt halt you realized that the chase had led you to a Cliffside. You whipped around but before you could dash back into the forest or find another escape the beast already crashed through the tree line trapping you on top of the cliff. You cursed as you realized this but maybe you could use the terrain to your advantage. If you got close enough to the edge you could lure the beast to fall of the cliff. You took a deep breath trying to get your thoughts in order. You would not get taken down too easily.

* * *

Din frowned as he approached the Razor Crest, dropping the body of his last quarry on the ground somewhere out of sight from the Crest. The reason for that was that the clearing he had landed his ship on looked like there had been a fight. Adding to that that you were nowhere in sight he carefully got closer. The ramp of the ship was down but it didn´t look like the fight had reached the insight of it.   
He still checked everywhere on the ship with his blaster drawn only holstering it after realizing that no one was on the ship. Well, no one safe for the kid who was peacefully sleeping in his floating cradle.   
He left the Crest again activating the thermal vision on his helmet to get a better picture of what had happened. He quickly realized that instead of an attack from mercenaries as he had assumed at first you apparently had been attacked by the local Fauna. Din didn´t know much about this planet but he was sure that you wouldn´t have left the child alone if you hadn´t been in some sort of trouble. So, he quickened his steps following the path of destruction through the woods. 

After a few Minutes he could see the edge of the woods. He could hear something big running around beyond the trees. Then there was a sound, a loud crack like stone braking followed by you crying out in mix of surprise and terror. Din cursed taking off into a full sprint.   
What he saw the moment he broke through the tree line was a beast that somewhat reminded him off the mud horn he had slain on Arvala-7 all this months ago pacing at the edge off a cliff. The only indicator that you had not fallen to your death was the loud cursing coming from you even though he couldn´t see you.   
Not bothering with his blaster which he assumed would probably be ineffective, he used his pulser riffle. That got him the beast’s attention which was now charging at him instead. He shot two more rounds before he had to jump out of the way so he wouldn´t be run over. Realizing that this wouldn´t do anything other then angering the beast further he pulled on of his vibroblades out. When the beast charged again instead of jumping to the side, he ducked underneath it is bringing the blade up to cut at its exposed belly. Fortunately, the skin of the beast seemed to be less durable there unfortunately this also meant that he was doused in a spray of blood.   
The beast stumbled a few steps if not dead it was certainly unconscious. Still Din checked it over to make sure it wouldn´t attack him when his back was turned before hurrying to the edge of the cliff.

* * *

After the ground had given away beneath you had barely managed to grab onto a small ledge in the cliffside. If it hadn´t been for that you would probably have fallen to your death already. When you heard the familiar sound of the pulse riffle you wanted to sob in relief. There was no way you would be able to climb back up yourself the edge was just barely out of reach and your feet just couldn´t seem to find any kind of ledge to secure your precarious situation. The sharp edges of the stone were also cutting into your hands making them bleed which made your hold quite slippery.

After what felt like an eternity you finally saw dins familiar helmet peeking over the edge.

“Mando.” You breathed out in relief. 

“Give me your hand I´ll pull you up.” He said reaching down with his arm. 

You bite your lip. That was easier said then done. But for some reason you trusted the Mandalorian not to let you fall. So, in a quick move you reached out with your own hand and latched onto his arm as he firmly gripped onto your own. And not a moment to late as you felt the ledge you had previously hang onto broke off.   
You squeaked in surprise but Dins grip on your arm stayed firm and steady as he pulled you back to safety. As soon as you were back on steady ground you just sat there for a few moments trying to catch your breath. You weren´t afraid of heights perse but you weren´t much of a fan either and with the adrenaline leaving your body you slowly came to the realization just how close you had gotten to dying. 

“Thank you, Mando.”

Din simply shrugged in response already standing again. 

“Are you hurt?” he asked.

You took a moment to assess the damage on your body before shaking your head no.

“Just a few scratches and bruises along with the cuts on my hands. But nothing serious.”

Din nodded. 

“Good.”

He offered you a hand to help you up which you gratefully accepted. But your body just didn´t seem to want to obey you as your legs started to wobble almost immediately making you fall against Dins chest who immediately steadied you. 

“I thought you said you were okay?!” you could almost hear the frown in his voice. 

“I am.” You protested but Din didn´t seem to listen as he bent down slightly and picked you up bridal style. You made an indignant noice.

“I can walk myself.” You protested but Din just didn´t listen as he walked back to the Crest. Eventually you gave up protesting and leaned your head against his shoulder.

“Thank you.” You whispered. “Thank you for coming for me.” 

You heard him sigh.

“You´re welcome mesh´la.”


End file.
